


Family Ties

by crazyTXgradstudent



Series: Collision Course [3]
Category: Chase Landry - Fandom, Jacob Landry - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyTXgradstudent/pseuds/crazyTXgradstudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One, maybe more, short stories about Michael and the LeBlanc boys.</p>
<p>Just for shits and giggles, really...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

Michael sat down on the stool next to Jacob, huffing dramatically as he did so.  He focused his angry blue eyes on Jacob.

“What took you so long?” Jacob warily cut his eyes at his soon-to-be brother-in-law. 

Michael scowled back at him.

“Well if it weren’t for you and your stupid mouth, I wouldn’t be here at all!” Michael nodded his acceptance to the bartender as the man poured a shot of whiskey in his glass.

“How was I supposed to know?” Jacob held his finger up for another beer, drawing the bartender back his way when he'd finished with Michael.

“Look, _jackass_ ,” Michael began, only to scowl even harder as Leon started laughing loudly beside them.

“See? Even Mikey knows your name now,” Leon smirked as he tilted his beer back and took a long swallow.

“Well you’ve not got a leg to stand on, do you Amos Moses?” Michael shot back heatedly.  The smirk was immediately wiped off Leon’s face, replaced with his own aggravated stare.  _“Why are you even here, Leon?”_

“Because I like to laugh at your dumbasses,” Leon grumbled as he tossed back his beer.  “Makes my day to watch the two of you sufferin’.”

“You need to get a life, man,” Michael dismissively shook his head at Leon before turning his attention back to Jacob.

“And a girlfriend!” Jacob leaned over and yelled, staring past Michael to his little brother.  Leon started to get riled up, but Michael quickly held his hands up, pushing both men back to their sides next to him. Now was most definitely not the time for these two idiots to get in a fight.  They could do that later. When he was not around, and there was absolutely no way he could be blamed by Lennie. 

“Why would you ever say anything about Ellie’s weight?  Or what she’s eating for that matter?” Michael shook his head at Jacob as he began interrogating him. “Are you really that stupid to ask that of a pregnant woman?”

Jacob didn’t respond at first, merely sunk down even lower on his stool as he nursed his beer.

“Well, you must not be that smart, _Mikey,_ cause your ass is right here next to me!” Jacob shot back just as heatedly. The two men stared at each other for a few tense moments, before finally looking away. It took everything in Michael to not punch Jacob square in his damn face, and he clenched his jaw as he struggled to maintain control;  both of these idiots knew how it infuriated him to be called Mikey, and they never missed an opportunity!

“I was only trying to help, but Lennie was already pissed at you and took it out on me!” Michael was growling as he remembered Lennie laying into him as soon as he walked in the door. 

She was heavily pregnant with their second son, and Ellie was just as pregnant with Jacob’s daughters, and both were having a miserable day, one that had apparently been made worse by Jacob.  Ellie was upset over some idiotic thing Jacob had said about her eating the entire box of ice cream – _by herself_ – and she’d come to talk to Lennie in an attempt to calm down.  Lennie had been mad at him as soon as he walked in the door, and for the first few minutes, he couldn’t figure out what the fuck he’d done wrong.  Lennie had talked with him in the kitchen, railing at her brother and his stupidity as she explained what Jacob had said to Ellie to upset her so.  Ellie _had_ gained quite a bit of weight, but wasn’t that expected with twins?  She was not much taller than Lennie, and that was being gracious, but Michael had heard from Lennie that the doctors were contemplating putting her on bed rest because of her blood pressure rising.  _Wouldn’t gaining weight be bad for tha_ t? 

He didn’t fucking know!

Unfortunately, when he’d tried to make things better, he obviously hadn’t, and had instead wound up getting his own damn self kicked out.  Lennie had cajoled him into going back out and talking to Ellie, to try to help her understand that Jacob was just a dumb man who didn’t know shit about being pregnant. 

He remembered to a tee his exact words: _“Maybe he’s just worried about your health?  Isn't the extra weight not good for your blood pressure?”_

He’d even smiled at Ellie as he tried to make things right for everyone, but he knew the minute those words had left his mouth that he'd just fucked it all up just a little bit more. 

It was absolutely the wrong answer, and he cringed as he remembered Ellie breaking down into tears again and running from the room. Fucking fuck fuck!

Lennie had jerked out of his arms, accused him of siding with _'that jackass Jacob',_ and told him he had ' _no idea what he was talking about.'_   He could hear Ellie crying all the way from the guest room, and Lennie had glared at him until he’d left the house. 

He’d literally been there all of about 10 minutes before he'd been kicked out, and he was still trying to wrap his mind around what he'd done wrong! It had all happened so fast!

Now, here he sat at the bar, drinking with jackass number one to his left, and jackass number two to his right. What a bloody fucking nightmare!

“I’m just worried about her,” Jacob whispered miserably.

Michael cut his eyes towards the man to his left, and groaned audibly.  The stupid sot was literally crying in his beer!  He wanted to laugh and curse him out, all at the same time! Deciding against doing either - _he didn’t want to get in a fight with Lennie’s brothers, because then she’d never, ever let him come home_ – he swallowed down the rest of his whiskey and slapped his hands on the bar in front of him. He had an idea, one that would hopefully get both of them out of the doghouse.

“Here’s what you do, man.  Stop drinking.  Go down to the store, and get her favorite ice cream.  That and some flowers, and go home and beg for forgiveness.”

Jacob looked up at Michael, and again, Michael had to bite back the laughter that wanted to escape.  For such a big, tough guy, Ellie could surely lay Jacob low when she wanted to; the big alligator hunter looked right miserable!  Michael sobered quickly,though; Lennie could do the same to him, and he would do well to remember that.

“And if she kicks me out again?”

“I don’t know, man,” Michael replied wearily.  He stood up and tossed some money on the bar counter top. “I’m going back home to Lennie.  You should go back home to Ellie.” He turned to Leon, his brows drawn together. “And you... you should go home to... whatever it is you go home to.”

Leon responded by flipping Michael off with not one, but both middle fingers. 

Michael only laughed as he headed out of the bar and back out to his Harley and hopped on.  He pulled his helmet down low and rolled out of the parking lot.  He would damned if he spent the night with Lennie's brothers, not when she was waiting at home for him.  


End file.
